


Asking a King a Favor

by Hoshisaki



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Habits, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshisaki/pseuds/Hoshisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund is on the run for his life, hides and needs to ask the newly crowned a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking a King a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by William Moseley, stating in some interview, first thing in the contract (with Disney/Walden Media) was his hair and how he would not let anyone touch it.

Caspian sank into the delightfully hot water. The tranquility of the bathroom calmed him like anything else ever could. At least, he had yet to find said something. The silence that filled the pretty spacious room was like gentle strokes on his nerves. He had been discussing things with the Telmarine Lords, not a very pleasant way to pass the day. But, like everything, the day came to an end and finally he was allowed to leave the throne room and head for his chambers. At some point he wondered what the Kings and Queens of Olde had been doing the whole day. Well, High King Peter had been at his side most of the day, Caspian mused, remembering the thoughtful look on the blond youth's face. The blond youth's beautiful face. The dark brows knitted in confusion as Caspian realized what he had just been thinking. He sighed. As if he had no other problems?! The newly crowned king reached out for a bottle, sitting on the side table. Adding some of its contents, he took a deep breath, inhaling the nice scent of several flowers. After he made sure the water had enough bubbles, he took a another breath, about to dive into the water, when suddenly the noise of leather boots hitting the stone floor reached his ears. Who would run around the corridors of this part of the castle and at this hour anyway, Caspian wondered. The thought finished the second the heavy oak door swung open and in burst a panting King Edmund, looking around quite confused and upset.  
  
"Edm-?"  
  
"Oh shit..." 

Caspian watched Edmund close the bathroom door as quietly as anyhow possible whilst cursing equally quietly.  
  
"May I ask-?", Caspian started, but stopped when Edmund looked at him properly for the first time. Both of them felt their cheek reddening.  
  
"ED?!" Another quite familiar voice echoed loudly through the castle.  
  
"Damn!" Edmund moved way to quickly for Caspian to say anything against it. He would have wanted to say some things for sure, watching - almost as if in slow motion - the King of Olde run like a mad man towards him, skipping to a halt just in front of the bathtub, throwing a last panicked look over his shoulder, checking on the voice outside which seemed to come closer, and finally jumping into the hot water fully clothed.  
  
"You didn't see me!", Edmund whispered harshly watching the door intently. Caspian watched Edmund inhaling sharply as the door opened for a second time and a flushed looking High King Peter cried out for his younger brother. Eying Caspian must have put some sense back into him, for he turned around muttering a quick apology.  
  
"May I ask what is going on, Peter?", Caspian questioned after sighing deeply.  
  
"I'm looking for Edmund. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Well, I... No, I am afraid, I have not."  
  
Peter nodded, grunting something to himself.  
  
"I will tell him, you were looking-"  
  
"It's alright, Caspian. He knows I'm after him. I can assure you." Peter bowed slightly, "Sorry again for the interruption. I'm sorry." He added, leaving.  
  
The door clicked shut only a second before Edmund resurfaced, panting even more. He looked around. "Thank God...", he murmured, leaning back against the tub. "That was sure close..."  
  
"Would you care to explain what you are doing in my bathtub?" Caspian was still a little shocked at the boys' behavior. An image of what the old days in Cair Paravel must have looked like flickered in Caspian's mind for a split second. He crossed his arms, a pointed look in his eyes. The effect, however, was unfortunately ruined by the bubbles around him.  
  
"Oh Caspian, I'm sooo sorry!", Edmund started, "I-", only to realize what he had done. "I... Oh..." He grinned sheepishly and removed his boots, putting them on the floor next to the tub.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You see, I... had a ..."  
  
"Fight?"  
  
"Yeah, fight with..."  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"And you were running from him?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Right." Caspian sighed again. He had been doing that an awful lot today.  
  
"And somehow I ended up here..."  
  
"That I can see."  
  
Edmund nodded and silence fell back on the room. Though an entirely different kind, a tense kind, like something had been left unsaid.  
  
"Well..." Edmund was first to speak again after some minutes of that uncomfortable silence had passed. "Want me to wash your back, Your Majesty?", he joked grabbing the sponge that sat on the side table along with other utensils.  
  
Caspian's jaw dropped. "Pardon me?" He had understood the question well enough, but he just could not believe Edmund would actually suggest something like that.  
  
Edmund on the other hand had the sponge already watered and held it up invitingly. "Washing your back? As in making amends?" He added, getting serious about it, sounding almost insecure, but his self-confident smile told otherwise.  
  
Caspian blinked unsure of what to do. "Well, I guess..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Peter rushed into the girls' chambers, exploding. "Where is he? Where did he hide, that little...", trailing of, for he did not want Lucy to hear those words, he was about to pronounce, though aware of the fact she knew them already. Peter the Magnificent was not going to disgrace himself by saying things in his rage.  
  
Susan looked up from the book on her lap, she must have been reading bed time stories to Lucy.  
  
"Peter?! What's wrong with you? Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Edmund!" Peter almost screamed, slamming the door behind him. "Where's he? I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
"What's up, Peter? Calm down!", Lucy said, rising from the bed. She hugged Peter around his waist and stroked his back.  
  
Peter was fuming. He clenched and unclenched his fists, still gasping slightly.  
  
"I'm so gonna kill him this time!"  
  
"Peter! It's enough!"  
  
The eldest Pevensie shoved his sister away. "Tie him down and get me when you see him!"  
  
And with that he was off, slamming the oaken door again.  
  
"What's up?", Lucy wondered.  
  
"Oh my..." Susan sighed, rubbing her temples. "I think, I know what this is all about..."  
  
"Really?" Lucy jumped back onto the bed, her eyes shining with curiosity. "Tell me!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Well, I guess... "  
  
Caspian scratched his neck.  
  
"It won't hurt, you know?" Edmund said encouragingly.  
  
Caspian shrugged. A little luxury would not hurt for sure. He turned around carefully. Even the biggest tub could seem way too small when you were sharing it with the right person.  
  
He heard Edmund chuckling. "What?", he snapped a little.  
  
"You look all tensed up, Caspian!" He almost choked at feeling the other's fingertips wandering across his upper back and shoulders. "I hope, you don't mind!", was all the warning Caspian got before Edmund grabbed his shoulders and started to massage him. It was a strange and unknown sensation for Caspian, those rather small and fragile looking hands working hard on his back.  
  
"Blimey..." Edmund sighed behind him. "How do you even sleep at night?"  
  
"I close my eyes, and then-"  
  
"Figures. I meant, aren't you having backaches? It's so tense..."  
  
Caspian tried to look at Edmund. He was concentrating on his task. The wet hair clung to his forehead as well as the clothing to the lithe body. That just wasn't right, Caspian thought while turning back to face the stone wall. Sitting all clothed in the tub...

He thought for a minute. "In fact, I sleep quite well. There is nothing to complain about, I suppose...", he said, his voice low. Was that a little shiver from Edmund's hands that he had just felt? "Edmund, I think you should undress."  
  
Immediately the hands stopped. "Wh-what?" Edmund faltered.  
  
Caspian turned halfway, rising an eye brow. "You should undress, Edmund." He leaned back, shifting his weight on a hand, accidentally brushing the other's leather clad knee. "It cannot be healthy to bathe fully clothed, can it?"  
  
Edmund was not really getting Caspian's point, but who would ever say 'no' to such an offer.  
  
"Why, if you insist." Edmund chuckled and without further ado began undressing. He pulled the tunic over his head, dropping it on the floor next to the boots, his undershirt soon following. Realizing he had been staring at the undressing Edmund, Caspian blushed a little, glad that his dark brown locks were covering his cheeks as he faced the wall once more and waited for Edmund to finish. The water stirred, clashing against the wooden tub as Edmund seemed to struggle to get his trousers off.  
  
"Done!" Unconsciously Caspian gulped at the rather cheerful statement from behind. "Let's get this over and done with, shall we?"  
  
"Go ahead, Edmund."  
  
Soon enough Caspian was fully relaxed at Edmund's touch. Closing his eyes, the new King found it rather hard not to lean back against the other, wishing he could relax in a loose embrace of the boy. He felt tired all of the sudden. Groaning he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"What's wrong?" Edmund asked, noticing the action.  
  
"Nothing. Just a little tired."  
  
"I can imagine that. Reminds me of the old days, when Peter and I-" Edmund interrupted himself. "Anyways, my hands grow tired, too." He admitted. "Haven't done this in a while..." He chuckled and Caspian could feel him moving backwards. Caspian suppressed a yawn and was just about to turn and get out, as Edmund's hands descended on his shoulders anew, then pulling him back carefully, until Caspian was back to chest with Edmund and blushing madly. The pair of pale arms hugged him gently. Caspian's heart was beating so fast, he was almost afraid, Edmund would hear. He tried to breathe calmly but it did not work. He was suddenly aware of everything around him: Edmund's chin now resting on his right shoulder, his breath tickling a little on the collarbone, Edmund's legs next to his own, the soft inside of Edmund's thighs touching his sides.  
  
Caspian exhaled slowly.  
  
"Nervous, Your Majesty?" Edmund whispered teasing.  
  
Caspian swallowed, sure that Edmund had heard or even felt it.  
  
"Well I..." Caspian felt the need to justify his actions but stopped, sensing Edmund's hands moving again. He watched as the tender hands went parted ways. The right staying, stroking the nicely tanned chest, the left coming up, running through his hair. Caspian cleared his throat, bit his lip and tried to think up something to say. But somehow he ended up at a loss of words like before and dismissed the idea. Letting Edmund's left hand push his forehead sidewards, so his cheek came to rest on Edmund's dampened hair. It felt really nice to have someone stroking his hair again, after all that time, Caspian could not remember the exact time someone had shown him affection like this. He must have been a little kid. Probably his aunt had...? He sighed, getting Edmund's attention since the other moved slightly to look up.  
  
Edmund poked Caspian's chest as if to ask "What's up?", before resuming the caressing.  
  
"Hmn~" Caspian made a little sound, telling Edmund not to worry.  
  
The bathroom was silent once more, expect for the sound of water. Edmund kept pushing small waves against Caspian's body, smiling slightly.  
  
"You know..." He whispered after a while, in-between stroking and playing with the water. "I love that sound." He sighed at the distant memory. "I used to listen to the waves during my sleepless nights. ... Have you ever been to the ocean?"  
  
"No", Caspian answered, also whispering, "But I intent to go there someday."  
  
"It'll be so much fun to swim in the ocean. And splashing fights!" Edmund's low chuckle reverberated in Caspian's body.  
  
"By the way, Caspian?" Edmund said a little louder than before, changing the topic. "May I ask you a favor?", he asked, his voice pleading.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"May I stay with you tonight?"  
  
That question had Caspian rising. He turned his upper body around to look properly at Edmund, eye brows drawn upwards, but without breaking the hug.  
  
Caspian was sure he was hallucinating.  
  
"As in 'sleep in my chambers tonight'?", he repeated to make sure he had understood correctly.  
  
"If that's not much of a problem for you, that is. I'd rather not cross paths with Peter just yet."  
  
Caspian nodded, getting the picture.  
  
"What did you do to make your brother so angry? It was almost terrifying to see him like that."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you" Edmund murmured, hiding his face in the crook of Caspian's shoulder.  
  
"Try me, Edmund."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"You've got to be joking!" Lucy laughed out loud. "I can't believe-! I've never noticed that Peter-!" She laughed so hard, holding her sides.  
  
"Well, I observed it happening at least three times!" Susan retorted, being perfectly serious about the matter.  
  
"But I just... can't imagine... Peter of all- " Lucy was rolling around the bed now, trying to get a grip on the sheets, and herself.  
  
"Calm down, Lucy, please. You're waking up the whole castle", Susan reminded her sister of the fact that they were guests here and not home at Cair Paravel.  
  
"I'm sorry, Su." It was anything but convincing. "I'll never be able to greet Peter tomorrow! I'm gonna laugh for sure!"  
  
Susan patted her on the back.  
  
"Actually, I'm more worried about Ed."  
  
"He'll be fine! Ed always wins Hide and Seek, doesn't he? Peter's never gonna find him!"  
  
"Well, if you say so." Susan was just glad Lucy had stopped laughing loudly.  
  
"Yes, I say so!" Lucy grinned, deciding to go tease Peter about it first thing tomorrow morning.  
  
"Then off to bed with you now, Lucy!"  
  
Nodding, Lucy slipped under the covers, still snickering, Susan blowing out the remaining candles.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Caspian slammed his forehand with his hand, the water droplets splashing everywhere.  
  
"You cannot be serious, Edmund. Peter! ... I would never have thought..."  
  
"I know, it's pretty hard to imagine and even harder to believe."  
  
Caspian's shoulders rocked as he tried not to laugh, hardly succeeding. He hid his boyish giggle behind the back of his hand, turning away from Edmund, hoping he was not really being as rude as he thought he was.  
  
Edmund however remained silent. He would have laughed too, if he had not been the object of Peter's wrath.  
  
A few moments later, Caspian had calmed down. He reached over to the side table, getting one of the various bottles.  
  
He could practically feel Edmund's gaze upon him, as he proceeded to wash his hair.  
  
Edmund himself had leaned back against the tub, enjoying the view. Caspian's broad back, the way his shoulder blades moved under the bronze skin as he worked the scented oil into his hair, the way his muscles showed when he bent forward to rinse his dark locks out.  
  
He finished but stayed seated between Edmund's knees, both perfectly silent, their minds preoccupied with thinking up what to do next.  
  
"The water's getting rather cold, isn't it?", it was all Edmund could come up with.  
  
"Indeed. We should get out and dry ourselves." Caspian was about to stand up, but sat back down. Looking over his shoulder and at Edmund he wondered, "How about you wash your hair while I get a bathrobe for you?"  
  
Nodding, Edmund took the shampoo bottle Caspian held out to him. Then neither of them moved for a moment, a little embarrassed of the situation, Caspian obviously more than Edmund. When the latter closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, Caspian took the chance of getting out of the tub 'unseen', gripping the next towel available, wrapping it around himself as tightly as possible. He watched Edmund ruffling his hair hard in the water. Smiling to himself, he toweled his hair dry and went to get another robe after putting on his own, before Edmund opened his eyes again.  
  
The next minutes passed by in silence, again. Caspian laid out the bathrobe and towels for Edmund, got the soaked clothes off the floor, hanging them up somewhere near the fireplace.

*

  
Caspian decided to wait for the other in his sleeping chamber, sitting on the edge of his bed, slowly rubbing the towel over his hair. He was thinking about Edmund and how they ended up taking a bath together. He was thinking about why Peter would get this upset about such a small matter. He was thinking about how beautiful Edmund's pale skin was. He was wondering what it would feel like to kiss those pale rosé lips of his when the old door to the en-suite bathroom squeaked, revealing Edmund, clad in a way to big bathrobe and a fluffy towel around his neck.  
  
He observed the satin swinging around the long, slender legs, showing some of the skin in a sinfully sexy way. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tried to pull his eyes off the boy. Alas he found, he could not, hoping Edmund would think he was looking at the floor instead. Like bound by a spell of old magic his eyes followed Edmund's every move, from the door to his bed. He snapped from his trance when Edmund cleared his throat rather loudly, sitting down next to him, to his right. It was strange to feel the mattress shifting beneath them.  
  
"Well..." Caspian looked away, the back of his left hand suddenly too interesting. He noticed his cheeks heating up, when he caught a glimpse of Edmund's thighs. Edmund had crossed his legs and was checking his nails like Susan would do from time to time.  
  
However his head jerked up, when an impatient knock sounded from the door.  
  
"Caspian? You still up?"  
  
The Telmarine's jaw dropped slightly. Peter! Edmund was looking pleadingly at him, shaking his head. Breathing deeply, Caspian got up from the bed, squeezing Edmund's upper arm, smiling reassuringly at him, nodding once.  
  
"Get on the bed." He ordered, whispering, gesturing at his legs. Edmund seemed to understand, getting further onto the bed.  
  
"Caspian?" Another knock, even more urging.  
  
"Yes?", Caspian answered this time, pulling the heavy curtains close that surrounded the king-sized bed. He briskly walked over to the door.  
  
Opening, Caspian came face to face with a still properly clothed but frustrated looking Peter.  
  
"What took you so long?" Peter asked, but apparently answered that question himself when getting a full look of the new king. "Oh, sorry... You were going to bed, hm? I suppose, you haven't seen Edmund then?"  
  
"No, I did not", Caspian lied again. "And you really should go to bed, too, Peter. You look awfully tired."  
  
"Well, I am", Peter stated, crossing his arm in an angry fashion. "But I'm still searching for Ed."  
  
Caspian tried not to remember the reason for Peter's grumpy expression. "Well...?"  
  
"Oh... nothing, sorry." Peter stopped glaring. "My apologies to have disturbed you at this hour. Good night", he forced a smile, but it came out as a sarcastic grimace.  
  
"Rest well, Peter!", Caspian called after a leaving Peter and closed the door.  
  
"He is still mad, isn't he?" Edmund poked his head out between the curtains.  
  
"He certainly is... You better apologize to him in the morning."  
  
"I'll try..." The younger king held open the rich, crimson colored cloth for Caspian to slip through. "If he doesn't kill me first, that is", he added, a concerned expression crossing his features.  
  
"Do not worry, Edmund", Caspian whispered, pulling his nightshirt out from under the pillow. "It will not be that bad, certainly?"  
  
"You don't know Peter in mad-man-mode." Edmund gulped hard. "It's terrifying."  
  
Caspian chuckled, never able to picture High King Peter the Magnificent as a 'mad man'. He was the Magnificent after all, was he not? Even when fighting on the battlefield, with dried blood on his face and all sweaty he had looked so magnificent.  
  
A sigh from Edmund made Caspian eye him. The robe had slipped from the small shoulder when Edmund had sat down on his heels, or a somewhat similar position. A familiar heat rushed up Caspian's cheeks as he took in Edmund's position, legs showing from underneath the robe, chewing on his bottom lip. Was he thinking up a strategy? A plan how to approach Peter tomorrow? His face, fair and pale, was crunched in concentration.  
  
Caspian kept quiet, hurried to change into his nightshirt, sitting next to the thinking Edmund.

*

  
"Edmund?", Caspian asked, waving a hand in front the Just King. He had been waiting for Edmund to move for several minutes, but his patience was running low.  
  
"Hm?" A confused look met Caspian's gaze as Edmund jumped slightly from being called. "Oh. Sorry for spacing out like that."  
  
Caspian however shook his head, reaching out, hesitating a little, but finally laying a hand down on the other's shoulder.  
  
"Get some sleep, Edmund. Everything will be fine by tomorrow morning." A sympathetic smile on the new king's lips. "Nightshirt for you?", he asked, about to stand up.  
  
"No, thanks!", Edmund replied, gripping the sleeve of the linen shirt Caspian was wearing. "That won't be necessary."  
  
Caspian lifted an eyebrow. Damn loss of words, again!  
  
Edmund moved to blow out the candles and once it was dark, Caspian could hear the soft rustling of satin, gliding off the skin and onto the floor. Caspian's jaw dropped pretty unmajestically, realizing. He blinked, glancing at Edmund's bare back. The little light from outside the curtains made that porcelain skin glow smoothly. A glow that would be able to bewitch anybody's mind - even a king's.  
  
Edmund slipped gracefully under the covers while Caspian tried to remember how to breathe. The view had indeed been breathtaking. He wondered if Edmund had ever...? Telling himself that some things were none of his business, he, too, slipped under the covers.  
  
Edmund turned on his side, facing Caspian after a few moments which Caspian had used so make himself comfortable.  
  
"Caspian?"  
  
"Yes, Edmund?"  
  
"Thank you... honestlly, thank you very much."  
  
"There is no need to-", Caspian started, but Edmund cut him off by brushing his fingertips softly over his lips, surprising the Telmarine quite a bit.  
  
"There is every need to thank you, Caspian. You lied to Peter because of me... I am sorry, I made you do it..." Edmund's murmured words trailed off into the night.  
  
"Edmund...", he whispered against the lingering fingertips.  
  
"I was wondering ... for a while now... what your lips felt like..." Edmund admitted.  
  
"Give it a try?" The words had rolled off Caspian's tongue before he knew he had been forming them. A tense moment of silence followed. The fingertips trembled a little against his lips and all too soon pulled away.  
  
The silk sheets moved as Edmund sat up on his elbow, leaning over, looking Caspian in the eye.  
  
"You mean it?" Edmund's voice seemed to shake a little.  
  
Caspian, lost in the light magical glow, reached up, cupping Edmund's cheek, giving it a stroke with the thumb. Edmund must have taken that as some kind of 'yes', for he started to bend down slowly. His heart was beating fast when he felt the beautiful boy's hot breath on his lips and a second later, Caspian's eyes closed on their own accord. He noticed Edmund placing his free hand on his chest, balancing his weight, and after what seemed to have been more than a mere couple of seconds, their lips touched. Carefully, sort of unsure, but gently all the same. They felt like velvet, pressing lightly against his own. Shuddering slightly from the sweet sensation, he shyly kissed back. Somewhere deep inside something began to tingle, as Caspian's hand run down the other's cheek and to the back of the neck, fingertips raking through the black strands. Their lips moved lightly against each other, slightly parted to allow shaky breaths to escape. Edmund applied a little more pressure and something run up Caspian's spine as the raven hair dominated the kiss, choreographing a shy dance, directing their movements like Caspian never thought possible.  
  
The other free tanned hand found its way, resting only a second on Edmund's side before resuming its slow wandering, up and down the boy's back.  
  
The kiss came to an end and when Edmund pulled away, the parting lips made a little arousing sound.  
  
Caspian gazed up. Edmund was looking away. A blush surely spread on his cheek, though the darkness made it impossible to see. A fact that made Caspian write a mental note to make Edmund blush in the bright daylight, so he could admire the boy's flushed face.  
  
"Stop biting you lip, Caspian..."  
  
Caspian snapped back to reality. "Pardon me?"  
  
Edmund seemed to smile, reaching up to stroke the older's jaw line. "You were biting your lip. Were you thinking about something?"  
  
"About how I would love to see you blushing in the sunshine", Caspian decided it would only be fair to be honest about it. Edmund had been honest, too.  
  
"Thanks for the warning!" Edmund chuckled lowly, Caspian could feel it clearly echoing in his body, which made him realize another thing: The way their bodies were touching slightly on different spots. Not enough...  
  
Caspian's left arm encircled the boy's waist, pulling him closer. That felt better. The body heat radiating off the naked beauty beside him warmed Caspian, even through the loose shirt.  
  
"Caspian..." That whispering voice rang in his ears, making him blink. Running his hand through the black strands, Caspian could not help but marvel.  
The warmth felt so nice, so comfy yet exciting, so... right, like it was supposed to be there. He surely would have to fight a pout if someone were to take that warmth away now.  
  
Edmund sank down on him, pillowing himself on Caspian's chest, apparently enjoying the closeness. They sighed simultaneously, resulting in two royals blushing.  
  
Minutes passed, filled of shy caressing, a sigh, some little shifting in search of a more comfortable position. They ended up with Edmund's body mostly covering Caspian's, their legs entangled.  
  
Edmund freely planted butterfly kisses on his chest, neck, dragging his lips over collar bones and throat. Caspian concentrated on sensing those full, soft lips. With closed eyes he absentmindedly scratched his nails tenderly over Edmund's neck.  
  
They had enjoyed each other's loving gestures for quite a while, when Caspian noted a change in Edmund's kisses. The light touches had become more demanding, had more pressure to them, suggesting something. A chill ran up Caspian's spine as Edmund began to suck softly on his earlobe he had only been kissing before. Unconsciously Caspian hugged Edmund tighter, trying to bring him closer, shuddering at the feel of Edmund's tongue sliding along the rim of his ear, then carefully biting down on the lobe, only to resume the sucking, but sucking harder. Giving Caspian certain ideas.  
  
Edmund's body shifted restlessly above him and it seemed to Caspian as though the boy's breath was coming irregular and shaky. Where did that heat come from? Along with noting those details about Edmund, he explored his body with his hands, running them up and down the flanks, across the back, from the neck to the hips, even daring to run his fingertips along the backside of Edmund's thighs as far as he could reach, making Edmund... arch against him? The touch? Have him panting slightly when adding rubbing his cheek against Edmund's. Making him squirm when lightly dragging his fingertips along the line where thigh and behind met. Caspian himself inhaling sharply, feeling Edmund's teeth on his earlobe. He pulled up a leg, their heated skin touching, yearning for more deep from inside. Edmund went back to suck on the tanned skin in the crook of Caspian's neck, drawing in the skin, even managing a bite or two. Caspian hissed, making Edmund chuckle lowly in delight. Caspian, in return, blew gently at Edmund's ear, making him shiver.  
  
It was Edmund rocking his hips against Caspian's groin that had him throw all second thoughts out of the window, all hesititating and shy behavior following straight after. Caspian cupped Edmund's face, crushing their lips together. Edmund moaned into the kiss. Caspian pressed him close, rolled them over, moving his lips hard against the Edmund's. The impatient kiss grew even more passionate when Caspian let his hand roam freely over the beautiful body beneath, supporting his own weight on one arm. Feeling Edmund pressing to him, when those delicate arms had found their way around the Telmarine's broad shoulders, reassurred him greatly. He licked the younger's swollen lips which parted for him. Deepening the kiss, he, too, moaned, when Edmund hips rocked up again. Pushing down to the mattress, pinning him successfully, Caspian struggled with his patience. Edmund was way too alluring.  
  
Their tongues fought for dominance that Caspian was not willing to leave to Edmund willingly. The vibrating of the moaning boy's lips was making him eager and hot. How that was ever possible was beyond him and not interesting in the slightest at the moment.  
  
Arching up, Edmund gripped hard at the nightshirt, gasping as the kiss broke. Caspian quickly pressed another one to those hot lips, sitting up, hurrying to get the hell out of his clothing. The shirt had not hit the floor yet, when their lips met again, heatedly urging each other on.  
  
It felt as if the smaller hands were everywhere at the same time, touching, caressing, teasing.  
  
Their bodies moving, Edmund moaning, Caspian hissing, rocking against each other, panting, feeling each other's hot breath arousing them even more. Their torsos rubbing together, creating a wonderful friction in-between them, making them aware of their excitement. Edmund's delicate fingers moved skilled over Caspian's body, having him almost loose his mind. Another jerk upwards had them both moaning rather loudly. As if they cared...  
  
Pushing Edmund back into the pillows, sitting back himself, trying to catch his breath, Caspian looked down, his eyes darkly clouded with lust, as were Edmund's. He was about to say something, but-  
  
"Don't stop!" The voice more a wanton groan than a whisper. Caspian got tackled down, being ravished by the pale beauty. Edmund kissed him with a aggressive passion that reminded him faintly of the passed battles at Aslan's How. His fingers flew over the fine layer of sweat, playing with his already erect nipples. Caspian hissed at receiving a pinch on each of them.  
  
Wrapping Edmund securely in his strong arms, he murmured against the other's lips.  
  
"You're... such a... tease... Ed-!"  
  
Caspian groaned out his name, throwing his head back. Edmund wound himself free from the embrace, moving down Caspian's body, hands traveling over the shivering legs, kissing, trailing down a path that only Edmund knew. Further down, further down. Making the young man pant hard and clench his teeth. Edmund's breath tickled erotically. Teasing little kisses, a slow lick, another butterfly kiss, light touches. Making Caspian groan in pleasure. Edmund had a firm grip on his hips, when he engulfed Caspian's impressive length, pinning him effectively to the long forgotten silken sheets beneath them. Edmund surprised him a great deal with the experience he showed, making Caspian whimper and moan in helpless arousal. Saliva dropped down in tiny droplets from Edmund's lips as well as the sweat on Caspian's forehead.  
  
Edmund's tongue moved skillfully around his manhood, doing things to him, the poor Telmarine King could have never imagined in his wildest dreams.  
  
Pulling back, Edmund panted hard, his lips quivering as they moved upwards again. Caspian's hands were taken by Edmund; Caspian watching through half-lidded eyes as Edmund placed his right hand on his hot cheek, guiding the left down his flushed body, letting it rest on the hip bone, leaning in to lick a nipple cheekily, then kissing collar bone after collar bone and the tip of Caspian's nose.  
  
Kneeling on all fours, hovering over Caspian, Edmund's lips ghosted over his.  
  
"Do you..." Edmund cleared his coarse throat, kissed the frowning Caspian, trying again, "Do you have any idea where this is going?" It was as difficult for him to speak as it was for Caspian to listen, they would have preferred to simply moan out load in pleasure at feelling their lower regions touching faintly.  
  
Caspian nodded, understanding, pulling Edmund into a gentle kiss, his right hand stroking in - what should have been - a calming way. Edmund turned to kiss Caspian's fingertips, licking them, finally sucking. Pulling his digits from Edmund's mouth, replacing them with his own lips, he began to carefully stroke Edmund there. Edmund moaned into the kiss, but tensed, when Caspian tried to push in. This would not work. Deciding otherwise, he pushed Edmund back into a sitting position.  
  
"Turn around, Edmund, please." The surprised looking boy did as told, getting on all fours again, facing away.  
  
Caspian moved close, gently stroking both insides and outsides of Edmund's thighs, trailing kisses along the small of his back and buttocks. Spreading the latter slowly, he drew his tongue over the sensitive skin. Caressing Edmund with lazy licks, he felt him relax under his administrations, to finally push his agile muscle inside. Edmund fisted the pillow, but seemed to force himself to stay relaxed. Caspian was relieved. Gently he exchanged tongue to finger and kept kissing him. While preparing carefully, he took Edmund's erection in hand, trying and succeeding in distracting him further.  
  
Three fingers were moving in and out of the gasping and mewling Edmund a few minutes later, two stray tears resting in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Caspian!", he groaned, throwing a demanding look over his shoulder. Taking the hint, Caspian let go. Edmund fell to the bed, panting hard. Caspian helped him turn on his back. Settling between the elegant legs, Caspian gave Edmund's arousal a final stroke. Bracing himself, he kissed him while guiding himself towards the awaiting entrance.  
  
"Just do it, Caspian!", Edmund whispered into the kiss, taking all responsibility off him.  
  
Edmund exhaled slowly and Caspian pushed in. The heat engulfed both of them. Giving Edmund time to adjust, he kissed him as gentle as he could while being buried deep in Edmund's tight, hot cavern. It was unlike anything Caspian had ever felt, ever imagined, ever dreamt of! Edmund's arms wrapped around him and a breathless kiss was pressed upon his lips, urging him on. Caspian began to move slowly. He tried to take in everything around him, all the sensation, all of the noises Edmund was making, all of his looks. Pulling out almost all the way, only to push back in, Caspian groaned against Edmund's small shoulder. A little hesitant at first, Caspian soon understood the way Edmund's face twisted from the mixture of pain and pleasure. How the pleasure would fill all of him, leaving the beautiful boy to moan in bliss.  
  
Caspian soon slammed into Edmund, hot, fast, passionate. A wild ride. It sent shivers up their spines, had their back arching, bending in angles never thought possible. Everything was a blur around them whilst focusing only each other and the feeling. That feeling, a blend of warmth, excitement and trust; that feeling intensifying with every passing second, with every tiny movement.  
  
Caspian held on to Edmund, everytime he brushed the boy's sweet spot, deep inside, making him scream in ecstasy. Their bodies rocked together in sync, all hot, all sweaty, neither of them caring what they did to the sheets. Caspian panted hard, his throat dry as wasteland, feeling Edmund tightening around him, tensing up. He pried his eyes open, just in time to watch Edmund's face as he came. That did it to him, making Caspian coming hard, spilling all of his seed. Both did not realized they had cried out each other's name in orgasm.  
  
Caspian collapsed on Edmund's spent body, blissful and satisfied, so was Edmund. They slowly rolled on the side, making it easier to breath for both of them. It took them quite a while to go back to breathing normally, bypassing the time with simple fondling.  
  
Finally Edmund had pulled the silken covers over them, snuggled close to Caspian, who gladly put an arm around him. They listened to each other's breathing, gently caressing the other wherever their fingertips and lips were able to reach or meet. Sleep came over them in the end. Neither off them had ever slept so restful as they did that night.  
  
  
***  
  
Caspian used his little spare time in the late hours of the day to write his diary. He sat at his private desk, the quill hovering above the blank pages of the leather bound book. He listened absentmindedly to the rain outside, wondering where to begin.  
  
"Yesterday something happened." He wrote, grimacing at the sound of his words.  
  
He shrugged, checking the candles on his desk. Struck with sudden inspiration, he resumed writing, the quill flying over the paper, spilling all of the King's dirty secrets and nasty thoughts and arousing details of last night.  
  
At some point his ears picked up a sound. Like hasty footsteps? Caspian lifted an eye brow elegantly, placing down the quill, leaning back into the chair. He counted silently to three. Just in time, the door to his chamber swung open, slammed shut and a panting King of Olde looked around the room for a suitable hideout.  
  
Caspian got spotted, sitting at his desk. Edmund came over, pressed a quick kiss to his lips, grinning cattish.

"What did you do this time?", Caspian demanded, amusement clearly shining in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Well", Edmund gave another peck to those lips before pulling down the high collar of his tunic. "Peter sort of found out about these!" Showing the love bites Caspian had given him the night before, smiling proudly.  
  
"Oh dear... Edmund, I am sorry!"  
  
"Don't be, lo-"  
  
A furious "ED?!" echoing off the castle's walls cut the raven hair off, reminding him why he had run up here in the first place.  
  
A hurried butterfly kiss was all Caspian got, before Edmund dropped to the floor, crawling under the solid desk, crouching next to Caspian's feet. The king chuckled, amused by the younger's behavior, going back to writing.  
  
"I have to thank High King Peter though. His strange little habit was the reason Edmund showed up in my bathroom yesterday. I wonder what my face must have looked like the moment Edmund jumped into the water!" He laughed to himself while writing, "Who would have thought - Peter the Magnificent!? Edmund said, Peter was not conceited at all, except when it came to his hair. He would never let anyone touch his hair under pain of death. 'Touching', according to Edmund also means 'staring at', 'commenting on' and 'using his combs or hair brushes'. Silly Edmund had been caught in the act of using one of said utensils (To lazy to search his own!), a simple comb! Had him on the run for his dear life, from the looks of it. One day, I shall thank Peter for that!"  
  
The door burst open that instant, revealing the older Pevensie brother.  
  
"Excuse me, Caspian. Pardon the intrusion. Have you seen Edmund? This is really, really serious!"  
  
Caspian closed his diary after gently blowing the ink to dry faster.  
  
"I thought you settled yesterday's argument at the breakfast table?"  
  
"Well, that one, yes. But another thing came up..." Peter trailed off, probably going over a list of places where Edmund could be in his mind.  
  
"Have you checked the stables? Maybe he is hiding in the armoury?", Caspian suggested all the places on the far end of the Telmarine castle.  
  
"Argh!", Peter grunt out, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Caspian!"  
  
"Good night, Peter!"  
  
They waited until Peter was out of ear-shot. Caspian enjoyed the feeling of Edmund's hands stroking his thighs firmly.  
  
He pushed back the chair, pulling Edmund up in the process. Edmund sat down on the royal lap, snuggling close. Caspian kissed him, a shy kiss, but full of unsaid emotions.  
  
"Must be great to have such a caring brother." Caspian mumbled against the soft, pale skin in-between the kisses.  
  
"Well, it does get kind of annoying sometimes. Especially when your brother thinks you ended up with some chambermaid after running away from him..." Caspian chuckled, wondering if he should feel insulted now, pressing Edmund against his body. "He's gonna kill me today for sure!" The raven hair stated a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Wrapping his arms tighter around the beautiful creature in his lap, Caspian waited for the words, he just knew were about to come.  
  
"So... May I ask you a favor?"

***

 


End file.
